Dipper & Wendy Conclusion
by JaquesGF
Summary: Originally, this was meant to be a Gravity Falls parody of the final "Friends" episode, but I ended up elaborating a lot.


Dipper had had a great summer. He had turned 18, finally discovered the author of the books, he had defeated Gideon, and Robbie had moved to Kyrgyzstan. Unfortunately, the summer was coming to a close. The girl he loved, Wendy, was moving to New York. A long time ago, he had revealed his feelings for her, but she seemed to see it as a crush, and they stayed friends. Now that Dipper was older, he really loved and cared for Wendy. He knew that they should end up together, since they got along so well, had similar interests, and always had fun together. However, Wendy only seemed to see him as a friend. Two hours before Wendy was leaving, Mabel came up to the attic where Dipper was sitting quietly. "Why you ackin' so sad, bro?" she said. "I'm just bummed the summer is almost over." Dipper replied. "Hmmm.. Are you sure thats the reason?" Mabel said. "You sure you aren't just upset about WENDY leaving?". "Ok, yeah. That's why I am upset. But there is nothing I can do about it." "But Dipper! You have to state your true feelings for her!" Mabel said. "That won't help. You remember what happened 6 years ago." Dipper said sadly. "Dude, that was so long ago. Everything is different now. The age difference doesn't matter. Six years ago, she thought you were just a kid with a crush on the hot older girl. Now, you can say how much you really care for her." Mabel said. "I don't know, Mabel. After all, I'm just a wimpy 18 year old from Oregon, and she is an adult moving to the biggest city in the US. Even when there were ten of me, I still made no progress. I don't have a chance with her." Dipper said."Suit yourself, Dipper. I won't meddle in your relationships, but I think you'll regret this decision. Two hours later, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Stan, and Waddles waved goodbye to Wendy. "Dang it, where am I going to find another person willing to do work for me at the Mystery Shack?" said Stan, as he stormed off. Dipper had a sad look on his face. "Sorry, dude. Maybe it's best that it ended this way. Your whole teenage life, you had a crush on the same girl. You can finally move on." Soos said. He meant well, but this just made Dipper sadder. "It's not just a crush, though. I don't want to forget about her. I might never meet another girl as great as Wendy. I want to be with her." Mabel got very excited. "That's the spirit, bro! I bet we can catch her if we leave for the airport now!" "We don't even have a car!" Yelled Dipper. "Well then, we will use the golf cart!" Mabel said. "Alright, I'm doing it! Even if she rejects me, I will be able to get over her easier knowing I never had a chance." Dipper stated. "Yeah, dude! Go for it!" Soos exclaimed. "Dipper! Come here and chop some wood for me!" yelled Stan. "Sorry, Grunkle, but I have something more important to do." Dipper replied. The two twins jumped on the golf cart and sped towards the Gravity Falls airport.

"We're not gonna make it!" Dipper yelled. "Trust me, I'll get you there in time. If we can battle zombies, shapeshifters, gnomes, and evil spirits, we can get to the airport on a golf cart in thirteen minutes." said Mabel. Mabel was right. They arrived at the airport about ten minutes before the plane took off, but by the time the twins had gotten through security and reached terminal 25B, the departure time was less than two minutes away. "WENDY!" Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs, as they ran toward the terminal. Wendy was about to board, but turned around when she heard Mabel scream. "Dipper! Mabel!" Wendy exclaimed. "Why are you here? Did something happen? I have to leave really soon!". "Good luck, bro" Mabel whispered to Dipper. "Ok, Wendy, here it is. I should have said it earlier, but ever since that day with the shapeshifter, I have just become more and more in love with you. We have such a great time together, and I can't picture any other girl I would want to be with. I'm not 12 anymore. I love you, Wendy. Please stay with me." Dipper said. "Dipper," Wendy said with a sad voice. "Look, I am so sorry, but I have to board this plane. You are one of my greatest friends, but I can't get romantic with you. I don't want to mess up our friendship. And, I have to go to New York. This job mignt be only chance I get to not end up a lumberjack. I'm sorry, dude." Wendy said. "Final boarding for Flight 618 to New York with a stop in Denver." said the intercom. "Goodbye, Dipper. I'm so sorry." Wendy said with a sad voice. Then she turned around and boarded the plane.

Dipper turned away with tears in his eyes. "I know it was a longshot, but I really thought she might stay." he said, with a solemn voice. "I'm so sorry, Dipper. I don't know what to say." Mabel gave Dipper a long hug as he thought about what Wendy had said. Then, they headed back to the Mystery Shack, but much slower. When they got back, they were greeted by Soos. "How'd it...", Soos said, realizing that things must not have gone well considering Dipper's face. "Dude, wanna put some hot dogs in the microwave? It'll cheer you up." "Sorry, Soos, I'm just not in the mood." Dipper said, as he walked up the stairs to the attic. Meanwhile, on the plane, Wendy felt awful about what happened. She sat quietly in her chair. "What's wrong, miss?" said the man sitting next to her. "None of your business" she said. "Sorry, you're right. I just thought maybe I could help." said the man. Wendy sighed. "Ok, there's this guy back in Oregon that just told me he loves me. I really like him, too. I just don't want to ruin our friendship or hurt him. Also, he is three years younger than me, which is weird considering we met when he was 12." The man was quiet for a few seconds. Then he said, "Ok, I don't know this guy, but all that should matter to you is if you care for him and he cares for you. If you guys are already friends, that indicates you would enjoy spending the rest of your life together. He will probably be more hurt never having a chance at a relationship with you than breaking up with you. If you are staying in New York, chances are you will slowly lose contact and make new friends. It is a sad fact of life. If he is a good guy, he loves you, and you get along, give him a chance. You might never get another opportunity at a guy like this. They are hard to come by. The age shouldn't matter either; 10 years from now the difference will be negligable. Three years should not stand in the way of a lifetime of happiness. Again, not to intrude, but I have a lifetime of experience, and that's the best advice I can give." Wendy thought about what the man had said. She really liked Dipper, but she also knew she shouldn't turn away from her new life in New York. A few hours later, she got off the plane in Denver. There was a storm brewing, so the flight was delayed, and the layover was extended. The airport provided a free hotel room. She checked in her room, and went down to the hotel bar for a drink. she felt a tap on the shoulder, and when she turned around, she saw her old boyfriend, Robbie. "Robbie? What are you doing here?" she said. "My family moved back to the US. Anyway, isn't it just great that we ran into each other? How'd you like to go grab a bite to eat?" said Robbie. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now. I need to be alone." Wendy replied. "Aw, COME ON! That's a lame excuse! Why won't you just come?" Robbie yelled. At that moment, Wendy realized something. Robbie was a jerk, and she would never want to end up with someone like this. Maybe she should have stayed with Dipper, because he would never be rude and inconsiderate like that. She decided to call Dipper and at least apologize. "See you later, jerk!" Wendy yelled, as she dashed towards her hotel room. "Wendy, wait! Please! I didn't mean it!" Robbie screamed, but Wendy was already gone. She decided to call and apologize to Dipper. Dipper's cell phone didn't work, so she called the Mystery Shack. "Hello?" Mabel answered. "Is this the boy of my dreams?". "No, it's me, Wendy. Listen-" "Wendy, you really hurt my brother. I don't know why you don't want to be with him, but he is really sad. Good luck in New York." Mabel said gruffly. "Mabel, wait!" Wendy yelled, but Mabel had hung up. Wendy felt even more awful. She didn't know what to do. She knew Dipper was a great guy, but with the age difference, and the long friendship, it just didn't make sense. She decided to watch some TV to take her mind of the whole situation. She flipped through the channels: "Attack of the Exclamation Points", "Duck-Tecktive", "My Mummy's A Werewolf 3", and "Supernatural Beings". All of the shows reminded her of Dipper and the great times she had with him, so she kept flipping. She finally found "How I Met Your Mother", a popular sitcom she occasionally watched. At least it didn't remind her of Dipper. The episode currently on was "The End of The Aisle". One of the characters said that she couldn't go through with the wedding, because her relationship with the guy didn't make sense. Then, another character told her that "Love doesn't make sense! I mean, you can't logic your way into or out of it. Love is totally nonsensical! But we have to keep doing it, or else..we're lost, and, and love is dead and humanity should just pack it in. Because love is the best thing we do..Look, I know that sounds cheesy but it's just true." Hearing this quote, Wendy knew in an instant what she had to do. Dipper was a great guy, he loved her, and they had a great time together. When she thought about this, she realized she loved him to, and nothing else mattered. She knew she had to get back to Gravity Falls, but the next flight didn't leave until 7:00 the next morning, so, with everything on her mind, she went to sleep.

"Dipper? How are you doing?" Mabel asked. "Dipper's not here right now. He's in sweater town." Dipper replied. "Listen, Dipper, you are the best guy I know. If Wendy can't see that, than she doesn't deserve you." Mabel said. "Thanks, Mabel. You're a great sister." Dipper said. "Do you want to be alone, or would you like to go mini-golfing?" Mabel asked. "I guess a little golfing might cheer me up." Dipper said. They headed down to the golf course. At the twelfth hole, they ran into Pacifica Northwest. "Hey guys. Great day for golfing, eh?" said Pacifica. "Yeah!" replied Mabel. "Wow, you guys used to hate each other. I can't believe how much she matured." Dipper said. As they were leaving the golf course Dipper had an idea. He was still sad about Wendy, but maybe Soos was right. Maybe seeing other people was the only way to get over Wendy. "Hey, Pacifica? Want to grab lunch tomorrow or something?" Dipper asked. A few years ago, Pacifica wouldn't have even considered it. But now, considering the Pines had saver her life several times, she decided to say yes. "Sure, why not?" she replied. The next day, Dipper was preparing for his date when Mabel walked in. "Hey, bro. Feeling better?" Mabel said. "Yeah. I'm meeting Pacifica at 12." "What about Wendy?" "Mabel, I have zero chance with her. I'm not over her yet, but seeing other people might be the first step to doing that. I have to let her go. There's no use moping around." "Ok, Dipper. See you later, I guess."

Wendy arrived at the airport, and rushed to the ticket booth. She had no Wi-Fi in the hotel to book the ticket last night. "Do you have anything left for the plane to Gravity Falls?" Wendy asked. "Hmm.. nope. I do have tickets to Eugene, Oregon. That leaves at 9:30." said the woman. "Ok, I'll take it." Wendy replied. a few hours later, she boarded the plane. She couldn't wait to finally tell Dipper and start a relationship with a guy she could trust and that cared about her. After watching "Duck-Tective: The Movie!" during the flight, the plane landed in Eugene. She got onto a bus that transported her back to Gravity Falls. When she got back, she went to the Mystery Shack to find Dipper, and Stan answered. "Wendy, what are you doing here? Want your job back? No can do, I found someone who will work for less!" Stan said. "No, no, I just need to know where Dipper is." Wendy replied. "Uh, I think he mentioned something about going to Greasy's diner." "Thanks, Stan." Wendy headed off towards Greasy's Diner. She was about to go in when she saw something through the window. It was Dipper and...Pacifica? They seemed to be laughing and having a good time. Was Dipper a jerk after all? Did he really just forget about her? Wendy walked away sadly. She couldn't believe she came all the way back to Oregon just to see Dipper on a date with Pacifica. She was walking down the road when Mabel came by. "WENDY? What are you doing here?" Mabel asked. "Well, I tried to tell you on the phone, but you hung up!" Wendy said. "Sorry, Wendy. Dipper was just so sad and I felt bad for him." Mabel replied. "Well, apparently not anymore!" "What do you mean?" "Well, I just saw Dipper having a great time with Pacifica. So apparently, he got over me pretty quickly!" Wendy said. "Why are you so upset? This is the first time since Dipper was like, 12, that he has even looked at another girl. Why aren't you happy that he has moved on?" Mabel asked. "Why would I be happy about that?!" Wendy said angrily. "Now you two can just be friends! Isn't that what you wanted? Mabel said. "No. I came back to Gravity Falls because I realized I loved Dipper. Apparently, he no longer feels the same way." Wendy said sadly. "I seriously doubt that. He just went on the date to get over you, and knowing him I doubt he has. He is having a good time at best, but he certainly isn't over you." Mabel said. "Well, I came all the way back here, and that's what I find? I think I'll go to New York after all." Wendy said, annoyed. "Wendy, wait! Just talk to Dipper!" "Sorry Mabel. Obviously this wasn't meant to be. See you around." Wendy said, as she slowly walked away. She couldn't believe Dipper was on a date with Pacifica. Even if Mabel was right, Wendy decided it just wasn't meant to be, and she headed towards the airport once again. She bought the 3:00 flight to New York, and boarded the plane.

A few hours later, Dipper came home. "Dipper! Dipper! Wendy! She was here! She loves you!" Mabel said. "What, are you making up that load of crap so I'll stop dating Pacifica? I thought you guys were cool now." Dipper said. "Look, I told you before. I need to try to get over Wendy." "No you don't! She loves you! She was really here!" Mabel said enthusiastically. "Really? Dipper said hesitantly. "Yes, yes, yes!" Mabel yelled. "Oh my gosh! Where is she? I have to go find her!" Dipper said excitedly. "I'm sorry, but she's gone. She saw you and Pacifica on your date and she thought you were already over her." Mabel said. "What? You didn't stop her?" Dipper said. "I tried. She was really upset." "I have to go to New York. I must find Wendy!" Dipper yelled. "Yeah, bro! You can do this!". Mabel drove Dipper to the airport. After purchasing a nonstop ticket to New York departing at 5:00, Dipper tried to figure out how to find her. "You have the apartment address, right?" Dipper asked. "Yep. Room 34, 423 West 37th Street." Mabel said. "Good luck, Dipper. Don't mess this up." Mabel said. "Thanks, sis. Thanks for all your help." Then, Dipper headed towards the terminal alone.

Wendy arrived at her apartment around 5:30. After she unpacked and met her roomate, she decided to go see the Empire State Building to take her mind off of Dipper. It was Tuesday, so there weren't many tourists and she was able to go right up to the top.

Dipper arrived in New York at 7:00. He went to Wendy's apartment. At first, nobody answered, but then a girl, about 20, opened the door. "Hello. What are you here for?" the woman asked. "I am looking for a woman named Wendy. Do you know where she is?" Dipper asked. "I can't give that information to a stranger. Who are you?" asled the woman. "I'm her...friend. I need to talk to her. Look at this picture she hung up! That's me and my sister." Dipper said. "Oh, alright. She went to the Empire State Building. She said she was going to the top." "Thanks!". Dipper rushed out and grabbed a cab to the Empire State Building. He arrived at the building, and was about to step on the elevator when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere." said a sly voice. Dipper turned around. "Robbie. What the heck are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in Asia?" Dipper said. "Heh heh. I came back. I saw Wendy in Denver and followed her back to Gravity Falls, but lost her at the airport. Thanks to you, I have been lead to her." Robbie said triumphantly. "You jerk! She dosen't even like you, remember?" Dipper said angrily. "She will after I play a hypnosis tape. And speaking of people she dosen't like, do you actually think Wendy likes you? Haha, she always thought of you as an annoying pest." Robbie snarled. "That's not true! She came back to Gravity Falls to be with me!" Dipper yelled. "Yeah, well look how that turned out." Robbie said. Then he turned and got on the elevator. Dipper ran after him, but Robbie kicked Dipper and ran onto the elevator. Luckily, there were other people on the elevator, too, so hopefully the elevator would make stops. Dipper ran to the elevator on the other side and frantically pressed the door close button, but there were already two people on it. They got off at floors 46 and 55. Hopefully, they didn't waste as much time as the people on Robbie's elevator. The elevator he was on only went up to 70, so he got off there. Instead of going to the top, he looked at Robbie's elevator, which was at floor 60 but ascending. Dipper pressed the "up" button to stop the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Robbie. Dipper jumped on the elevator, pressed all the buttons he could, and tried to jump out, but Robbie kicked him in the head and ran out. Dipper was lying injured in the elevator, stopping at every floor, while Robbie was probably taking the express elevator to the top. Eventually, the elevator reached the highest level that it would go. He got off and saw a line which was waiting to be allowed on the viewing platform. He waited in line for a while, but saw no sign of Wendy or Robbie. When he was finally allowed into the observation deck, he scanned the crowd. He saw Wendy on the opposite side looking down on the city. "WENDY!" Dipper yelled. Then he saw Robbie, approaching her with his music player. Dipper rushed through the crowd. "WENDY! WENDY!" Dipper yelled.

Wendy was looking down at the city when she felt a pat on the back. She turned around and saw Robbie. "Robbie, what are you doing here? I'm not going out with you!" Wendy said. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk. Just do me a favor and listen to this song." Robbie said. "Ok, I guess." Wendy said. She was about to put the headphones in when she heard someone calling her name. "WENDY! WENDY!" she heard. "Hello?" she said. Robbie got a panicked look on his face. "Don't worry about that. Just listen to the music!" Robbie yelled. A second later, Dipper emerged from the crowd. "Dipper?!" Wendy said. "Wendy, I still love you! I just went on that date to get over you because I thought I didn't have a chance with you! Don't listen to the music!" Dipper said. "Dipper. I'm so sorry about everything. I overreacted." Wendy said. "So, do you really like me?" Dipper said. "Of course I do. Six years ago, when I said I had more fun with you than anyone else, I meant it. Back then, I thought that meant you made a good friend. Now I know it means you are my soul mate." Dipper and Wendy kissed. "Aw, crap. I feel like I'm in some cheesy romance novel." Robbie said as he stormed off. "This moment is what I've been waiting for. I can't believe it's happening. I'll never let you go again." Dipper said. "Yes. For now on, it's you and me." Wendy said, as they shared another kiss on the top of the Empire State Building.


End file.
